


The Treasure Of Cortez

by OblivionsGarden



Category: The Goonies (1985)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OblivionsGarden/pseuds/OblivionsGarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey's cousin Sammie is coming to stay due to her family's money troubles. Mikey and Brand find out about the treasure of Cortez and plan to help her family get back on their feet. Will the Goonies make it through another adventure in one piece? Mouth/oc</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Are you guys insane? Certainly!

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written in 2011, I am just re posting it.

**Title -** _The treasure of Cortez._  
 **Chapter title -** _Are you guys insane? Certainly!_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden._  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Adventure (Possibly hints of supernatural in the future.)_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own The Goonies in anyway, shape or form. For this chapter I only own, Sammie, Uncle Dave and Aunt May._

**-** _The gang are a little older now. Brand, Andy and Stef are 18. Mikey, Mouth, Data and Chunk are all 16.-_ _  
_

* * *

"First you gotta do the truffle shuffle."  
  
Mikey and Data rolled their eyes from their place on the sofa as Mouth insisted on winding up Chunk. As usual.  
  
"Aw, come on Mouth. Just let me in." Whined the chubby teen from outside Mikey's fence.  
  
"Do it."  
  
Not wanting to be stood out in the cold any longer, Chunk jumped up onto the large rock on his left, lifted his shirt and started the truffle shuffle. Mouth erupted into a fit of giggles as a familiar deep blue car pulled up. Brand, Andy and Stef climbed out, shivering when the cold air hit them. Brand, having finally past his test, locked the car and hopped the fence. When he got to the door he pulled on the white string to open the fence.  
  
"Buzz kill." Groaned Mouth stalking back into the house as the remaining three Goonies entered the house and took a seat around the coffee table.  
  
"So Meekey, why the gathering?" Mouth plopped himself down on the arm of the sofa.  
  
"You guys remember my cousin Sammie right?" Mikey carelessly dropped his magazine onto the table.  
  
"Uh, shy little British girl...stayed over here two weeks when we were eight and the only thing she ever said was hi. That Sammie?"  
  
"Yes Mouth, that Sammie. Well she's coming to stay for a few months."  
  
"Why?" Asked Andy.  
  
"Aunt May and Uncle Dave are having money trouble. So mum offered to take Sammie off their hands for a while until they're stable. It's not like we can't afford an extra mouth to feed now anyway, thanks to Willie." Explained Brand, smiling to himself.  
  
"Speaking of mouths to feed, I can't stay long. Mum's cooking roast beef for Sloth and I."  
  
"So, what's your cousin got to do with us?" Frowned Stef.  
  
"Well, " Started Mikey. "If we can find more rich stuff, then her parents won't be having factual problems."  
  
"Financial. Dummy."  
  
"That's what I said."  
  
"One problem." Said Data. "Where will we find more rich stuff?"  
  
Brand smirked at his little brother as he pulled out an Adidas shoe box from beneath his chair. From inside, he produced a rolled up piece of parchment, a pile of photos and a golden key on a chain.  
  
"We were going through dad's stuff in the attic and found all this. It's the treasure of Cortez." Smiled Brand.  
  
"Oh, wait!" Andy stood, staring wide-eyed at her friends. "Are you all insane?"  
  
"Sointenly!" Grinned Mouth."

"We nearly died last time and now you wanna go again?"  
  
"Aw, come on Andy! We may have been in danger but we had fun remember?" Commented Data.  
  
"Oh god!"  
  
Brand stood and moved towards his girlfriend. he placed his hands gently on her shoulders.  
  
"Andy, if you don't want to go you don't have to. You can stay here with Stef."  
  
"What? Cause I'm a girl, I have to stay behind? Hell no, I'm in!" Stef half shouted.  
  
"No, Brand. I can't let you go without me." Andy paused. "I'm in."  
  
"Wicked." Mikey grinned. "Sammie arrives tomorrow."


	2. But Her Hair's Purple!

**Title -** _The treasure of Cortez._  
 **Chapter title -** _But her hair's purple!_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden._  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Adventure (Possibly hints of supernatural in the future.)_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own The Goonies in anyway, shape or form. For this chapter I only own, Sammie._

* * *

Samantha Hunter yawned loudly as her taxi cab turned another corner. She wasn't used to jet lag and it was hitting her hard. Even the music blaring in her ears from her ipod wasn't helping to keep her alert during the journey from the airport to Astoria. When her surroundings started to become familiar, she pulled out a compact mirror from her messenger bag to ensure she looked presentable. Last time she saw her family she was eight.  
  
He skin was deathly pale - just how she liked it - aside from the light bags beneath her golden eyes which were outlined in thick black eyeliner and mascara. he lips were semi-full and a natural pink. Her hair was a vibrant purple and hung in loose curls to her jaw line. She looked tired but otherwise fine.  
  
It was another ten minutes until the car halted. Through her window, Sammie could see your average house surrounded by a white picket fence. The garden was full of ornaments and strange contraptions but she thought nothing of it as she paid the extortionate taxi fare and removed her bags from the boot. When the taxi sped away Sammie tried, and failed, to open the gate. She looked over the side to see wires and strings protruding from the lock.  
  
"What the hell?" She mumbled. _Only one thing for it_ , she thought as she took a deep breath. "MIKEY? BRAND? ANYONE HOME?"  
  
"Jerk ale-" Mouth cut himself short as he saw who was stood at the fence. "Uh. Who are you?" He frowned.  
  
Sammy thought back to the last time she'd stayed with her Aunt Harriet and Uncle Irving and she'd met Mikey's friends. From seeing all the news reports regarding the Goonies and One eyed Willies treasure, she recognized Mouth instantly.  
  
"I'm a relative of the Fratelli's looking for revenge."  
  
Mikey appeared behind mouth with a smile as he tugged on the string to open the fence. He made his way towards his favorite cousin and pulled her into a tight embrace.  
  
"Uh, Mikey?" Chunk's voice came from the porch, confused as ever.  
  
Mikey looked up to see all of the Goonies staring at the hugging pair. "Guys, it's Sammie!" He laughed.  
  
"But...but...but her hair's _purple_!" Stuttered Mouth.  
  
"Did I forget to mention she isn't the super shy little girl anymore?" Mikey helped Sammie with her bags, kicking the fence shut behind him.  
  
"Mum and dad are at work, they'll be home later so we'll show you to your room." Informed Brand as the rest of the Goonies stared curiously at the girl.  
  
"I get my own room?" Mikey nodded. "I don't have to share with Mikey again?" Brand laughed and shook his head. "Awesome.  
  
"What happened to you?" Frowned Chunk. "You never used to speak."  
  
Sammie shrugged. "I dunno. I guess I just don't care anymore."  
  
"Oh!" Brand remembered that the two newest members of the Goonies had never met Sammie before. "Sammie, this is Stef and Andy, my girlfriend."  
  
Sammie smiled at the girls warmly as they all followed Mikey up the stairs and down the hall.

Once Samantha had unpacked the majority of her things she skipped back downstairs and into the kitchen which the Goonies were currently crowding. She grabbed a can of Pepsi from the fridge and jumped up onto the counter beside Stef.  
  
"So," She began. "How'd the whole business about going to find Willie's treasure come about?"  
  
"How did you know about that?" Asked Data.  
  
"Are you kidding? You guys were all over the news. Even back in London."  
  
Mouth and Mikey high-fived before the whole gang took turns to tell the whole story, including a few exaggerations from Chunk.  
  
"Man, that's so awesome! Nothing exiting ever happens to me." Sammie moaned, tossing her now empty can in the bin.  
  
Mikey smiled lightly. "Maybe it could."


	3. Finally Someone With A Brain

**Title -** _The treasure of Cortez._  
 **Chapter title -** _Finally Someone With A Brain!_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden._  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Adventure (Possibly hints of supernatural in the future.)_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own The Goonies in anyway, shape or form. For this chapter I only own, Sammie._

* * *

Mikey and Brand told Sammie all about the lost treasure of Cortez and she listened avidly. When they'd finished, the Goonies waited silently for her reaction.  
  
"That would be so bloody amazing!" She grinned, her golden eyes lighting up.  
  
"Great! So, now that everyone's in, we need a plan." Stated Mikey.  
  
"Mouth, Data and Chunk can tell their parents they're spending the weekend here. Andy can say she's staying at Stef's and vice versa. We'll say we're staying at Chunks. Then we all tell our parents we're gonna show Sammie around town on Monday and we're set for three days." Grinned Brand, smugly.  
  
"How long did it take you to come up with that?" Smirked Sammie.  
  
Mikey started to write a note to his parents as Sammie looked down at her outfit. A black denim skirt, baggy misfits jumper and blue converse. She jumped down off the counter top and threw her empty can in the bin.  
  
"I'm just gonna go change." She stated before running off upstairs.  
  
She changed into a pair of denim jeans, David Bowie tee shirt, combat boots and a checked hooded jacket. She tied her hair into a pony tail before grabbing her old worn leather backpack and running downstairs, only to find the house empty, save for Andy and Stef.  
  
"The guys went to go tell their parents. We decided to wait for you and then go tell ours." Stef explained. "What's with the bag?"  
  
"Provisions." Smiled Sammie. She moved around the house, filling her bag with two torches, incase one ran out, a mini-first aid kit, eight cans of monster energy drink and three large bags of Doritos.  
  
"Finally someone with a brain!" Grinned Andy.

The three girls went to Stef and Andy's houses to inform their parents of their pretend plans before heading down to the beach to meet the guys. The boys were already there, waiting.  
  
"So which way to the rich stuff?" Asked Mouth when the group huddled together in a circle.  
  
Mikey turned and pointed down the beach, to where there was a small hole in the side of the cliff face.  
  
"Hey Mikey?" Smirked Sammie.  
  
"What?" He asked as Sammie started running before she turned and shouted back, "Race ya!"

* * *

 **A/n -** _Sammie's outfit = www. polyvore cgi/ set? id= 34251570 (Take out the spaces)_


	4. You Jump Down

**Title -** _The treasure of Cortez._  
 **Chapter title -** _You jump down!_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden._  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Adventure (Possibly hints of supernatural in the future.)_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own The Goonies in anyway, shape or form. For this chapter I only own, Sammie._

* * *

Anyone who happened to be passing by the beach that day would've smiled at the sight of a group of friends, racing each other along the sand. Only they wouldn't realize that said group of friends were racing towards an adventure, incomprehensible to the closed minds of the residents of Astoria.  
  
Mikey and Sammie were in the lead beside each other, Mouth was a close second, followed by Stef and Data, then Andy, then Chunk and then finally Brand, who was walking. The group stopped when they reached the opening of the cave to catch their breath.  
  
"Looks...dark...in there." Gasped Chunk.  
  
"Well then it's a good job Sammie's smart." Smiled Stef, moving to the younger girls backpack and producing one of the torches.  
  
"Cool, protections."  
  
"Provisions, doofus." Mouth flicked Mikey's ear only to receive an elbow in the ribs.  
  
Sammie twisted the torch on. "Ready?" She asked.  
  
"Born ready." Smiled Mouth.  
  
The plum haired girl smirked before leading the gang slowly forward.

The cave was long, dark and wet and Sammie kept wishing she'd worn wellingtons. After half an hour of walking, the walls got narrower and narrower until the group was single-file, squeezing their way through. Suddenly, Sammie stopped.  
  
"What is it?" Asked Mikey. Sammie shone the torch on the floor, even though Mikey couldn't see.  
  
"Shit." She mumbled.  
  
"What?" Asked Mouth.  
  
"There's a huge hole in the floor." Awkwardly, Sammie managed to crouch down, shining the torch down.  
  
"How deep?" Came Data's voice.  
  
"Dunno." Sammie mumbled. "Data, do you have any rope?"  
  
"Sure thing, Here you go." A thick coil of rope was produced from Data's bag and passed down the line until it reached Sammie. She tied one end around her torch and started to slowly lower it down. It hit the bottom a sort drop down and Sammie turned to Mikey.  
  
"It's safe."  
  
"Well jump down then."  
  
"You jump down."  
  
"You're at the front!"  
  
"This was your idea, Mikey!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, you should go first."  
  
"Girls, girls!" Interrupted Mouth. "Data will go first."  
  
Data's eyes widened. "I will?"  
  
"Course you will, you're Data!"  
  
"OK, OK." Data dropped to his knees and started to crawl through Mouth, Mikey and Sammie's legs. Slowly, he lowered his legs into the hole, muttering about god knows what, and dropped down.

"Data?" Sammie called. "You OK?" The torch light was turned up and into her eyes.  
  
"Data's fine, come on down."  
  
Sammie dropped down first, followed by Mouth who landed straight on top of her.  
  
"Jesus Christ, Mouth!" She moaned shoving him away.  
  
"Sorry sweet cheeks. You know you love it."  
  
"In your dreams Mouth."  
  
Mikey arrived soon after, then Chunk, Stef, Andy and Brand.  
  
"Which way Mikey?" Brand asked taking the torch from Data and shining it onto the map.  
  
"Erm..." Mikey scanned the ancient papers until he found what he was looking for. "We go left."

This time Brand lead the group forward whilst Sammie was sandwiched between Mikey and Mouth at the back.  
  
"You're different to how I remember." Commented Mouth.  
  
"You haven't changed." Mikey smirked at Sammie's remark earning a glare from Mouth.  
  
"Jeez. You try to pay the lady a compliment and she-"  
  
"See's straight through it. Don't patronize me Mouth."  
  
Sammie quickened her pace until she passed Chunk and Data and was walking beside Stef.  
  
"You get used to him." laughed Stef only for Sammie to huff and mumble a "not bloody likely.""


	5. I Hate Snakes

**Title -** _The Treasure Of Cortez_  
 **Chapter Title -** _I hate snakes_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Adventure_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own The Goonies in anyway, shape or form. For this chapter I only own, Sammie._

* * *

The gang walked in high spirits through the darkened tunnel, oblivious to what lay ahead. Brand, being at the front was the first to see it, stop and scream. His scream triggered a domino effect of terror to ripple through the friends until Mikey shouted for everybody to shut up.  
  
"What is it Brand?" He asked when everyone had calmed down.  
  
"Snakes." Was the shaky reply.  
  
Everyone shuffled forward carefully until they could see what Brand was talking about. There was a step down from where they were currently stood, and just off that step was ankle deep water full of snakes. Along the wall of the tunnel was a thin ledge and beyond that, dry, reptile-less land.  
  
"The ledge, use the ledge." Said Stef, pointing.  
  
Slowly and carefully, Brand placed on foot onto the ledge, before bringing the other to join it.  
  
"Be careful!" Panicked Andy when Brand wobbled slightly. He handed Sammie the torch and she shone it on his feet, so he could where he was going. After a while, Brand jumped onto the safe land. Andy followed, then Stef, Sammie, Chunk, Data and Mikey. Unfortunately, when Mouth was halfway across, part of the ledge broke off and sent him face first into the snake infested water. He screamed and thrashed around until Sammie, against her better judgment ran back to him. She grabbed his arm and jerked him up into a standing position. She could feel a burning pain in her leg but ignored it, concentrating solely on dragging Mouth out of the water.

"Oh my god, they're bleeding!" Cried Chunk when the pair collapsed at the feet in a wet heap.  
  
Stef knelt down as Brand shone the torch over Mouth. He had blood coming from the top of his left arm and just above his right knee. Sammie was bleeding from her left thigh, but other than that they seemed fine.  
  
"Oh god! What if they were poisonous." Andy whispered, worriedly.  
  
"Then we better patch us up, keep moving and then get to a doctor." Stated Sammie pulling her back pack from the shoulders and pulling out the small medical kit.  
  
"Roll your trousers up." She said to Mouth who obliged silently. She cleaned the small wound and wrapped a white bandage around it, before he removed his jacket so she could access his arm. As she cleaned him up, she couldn't help but notice that whilst he was watching her work, his forehead was nearly touching hers. He hadn't spoke since they got out of the water and it worried Sammie. She was used to Mouth being...well, Mouth.  
  
"You OK?" She asked, wrapping the bandage around his arm.  
  
"I hate snakes." He mumbled pulling his jacket back on, causing Sammie to laugh as she cut a hole in the top of her blood soaked jeans. She cleaned her leg before wrapping the bandage around the outside of her jeans and over the wound.

The group carried on through the maze of tunnels , following Mikey's map until Data checked his watch and realized they hadn't stopped walking all day, since it was now nearly eight at night. The found a dry spot where there was a hole in the wall of the cave, giving in some daylight. They sat in comfortable silence as Sammie handed everyone a can of energy drink and everyone shared the doritos.  
  
"So, when did you get so much more confident?" Asked Chunk as he finished off one of the bags of doritos. Sammie shrugged.  
  
"Dunno. I guess I just realized that life's too short to sit around not speaking to anyone."  
  
"Exactly." Agreed Mouth with a grin. The group laughed and shook their head, returning to silence. When the food was gone and the drinks were drank, they group took a pee brake, in separate areas before continuing on their treasure hunt.


	6. Crush

**Title -** _The Treasure Of Cortez_  
 **Chapter Title -** _Crush_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Adventure (Possible hints of supernatural in the future)_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own The Goonies in anyway, shape or form. I only own the plot for this fic and my original characters._

* * *

"Horror or comedy?"  
  
"Horror."  
  
"No arms or no legs?"  
  
"No legs."  
  
"Blind or deaf?"  
  
"Deaf."  
  
"No voice or no touch?"  
  
"No voice."  
  
"What? You'd rather not be able to talk than to feel things?"  
  
Sammie shrugged at Mouth, having been receiving his odd questions for the past 20 minutes. "I used to be quiet all the time so I've already technically had no voice. It's not that bad."  
  
Mouth shook his head, incredulously. "It's drive me insane."  
  
"That's cause you're Mouth." Sammie smirked as they rounded another corner, lead by Mikey and Brand up front.  
  
"I have to admit, I'm kinda bored." Sammie mumbled so nobody but Mouth could hear her.  
  
"Not enough adventure for you?"  
  
"Well after hearing about your escapades with the fratelli's, this doesn't really compare, does it?"  
  
Mouth shrugged. "After that I'm glad this is turning out to be nice and quiet."  
  
"Except for snakes, huh?"  
  
Mouth pulled a face at the memory. "Thanks by the way."  
  
"For what?" Asked Sammie, grimacing as she banged her elbow on a sharp piece of rock that jutted out from the cave wall.  
  
"Saving my life and all. And patching me up."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
Mouth smirked. "So Stef was right."  
  
Sammie stopped walking. "About what?" She narrowed her eyes.  
  
"I grow on ya'." Mouth said cockily, not stopping his stride. Sammie caught up and elbowed him lightly on the arm.  
  
"No you don't. I'm tolerating you for Mikey's sake."  
  
"Bull."  
  
"Not bull."  
  
"Is bull and you know it. You like me." Mouth stuffed his hands in his pockets and bumped his shoulder on Sammie's. He winced a little as a sharp jolt of pain ran through his arm.  
  
"You just got bit by a snake idiot. Don't move your arm so much."  
  
"I'm not an idiot." Mouth muttered.  
  
"You really are Mouth."  
  
Mouth smirked again, an idea in his mind. "Mikey? Hey Mikey?" He called as Sammie glanced at him from the corner of her eye.  
  
"What is it Mouth?"  
  
"Your cousins got a crush on me!"  
  
Once again, Sammie stopped walking, glaring at the back of Mouth's head.  
  
"No duh, Mouth." Came Mikey's reply.  
  
"Hey! I do not!" Shouted Sammie.  
  
"Told you he'd grow on you." Called Stef, giggling maniacally.

Sammie grumbled something about strangling someone and crossed her arms across her chest, keeping well behind Mouth and away from the group.


	7. Deal

**Title** \- _The Treasure Of Cortez_  
 **Chapter Title -** _Deal._  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Adventure (Possible hints of supernatural in the future)_  
 **Disclaimer** \- _I do not own The Goonies in anyway, shape or form. I only own the plot for this fic and my original characters._

* * *

Aching and sore the gang eventually arrived at a dead end. Sammie sank down and sat on the floor, checking her wrist watch and seeing that it was three in the morning.

"Mikey, did we take a wrong turn or something?" She asked as Chunk sat down beside her. She let her head rest on his shoulder, thoroughly exhausted, and Chunk couldn't help but laugh when he saw the look on Mouth's face.  
  
"Jealous?" He mouthed and Mouth gave him the finger.  
  
"No, there should be a lever somewhere around here, then we go through the hole and into the pool. Cortez's treasure will be on land by the pool." Explained Mikey as he searched around for some form of a lever. Sammie, however, was now wide awake.  
  
"A pool?"  
  
"Yeah, like a lagoon."  
  
"Um, maybe I should wait up here for you guys then."  
  
"The exits down by the pool, Sammie. What's up?" Brand asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. Sammie mumbled something but he couldn't hear. "What?"  
  
"I can't swim." She said a little louder.  
  
Mouth strode up beside the two, a smug smile on his face. "Well when we go down, hold onto me, I'll keep you afloat."  
  
"See, you'll be fine." Smiled Brand before helping to try and find a lever.  
  
"You let me go at any point, I'll kill you Mouth." Sammie warned.  
  
"OK, I won't let you go...on one condition." There was a mischievous glint in Mouth's eyes.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We survive and get the treasure," He pulled Sammie away from the rest of the gang. "You gotta kiss me." Mouth grabbed her hand and shook it awkwardly. "Deal." He smirked before running off to help Mikey whilst Sammie stood completely stunned and motionless.  
  
"Got it!" Shouted Data as he pulled a large stone lever. As he did the supposed dead end opened out to reveal a long shoot.  
  
"Here we go, then." Brand went head first down the shoot, sliding away on his stomach. Andy followed behind him and Stef behind her. Data was followed by Chunk and then Mikey who winked at Mouth as if he knew something Sammie didn't.  
  
"Ready?" Asked Mouth climbing into the shoot but keeping hold of the top. Sammie climbed behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist tightly.  
  
"Just go." She mumbled as she closed her eyes, waiting for the impact of the water.


	8. Wow

**Title -** _The Treasure Of Cortez_  
 **Chapter Title** \- _Wow._  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Adventure (Possible hints of supernatural in the future.)_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own The Goonies in anyway, shape or form. I only own the plot for this fic and my original characters._

* * *

With her eyes clamped shut, Sammie couldn't see where the shoot was leading. All she heard was Mouth say' hold your breath' before she was engulfed in warm water. Her heart was racing as she felt Mouth swim back up to the surface where she let out her breath.  
  
"You can open your eyes y'know." He smirked.  
  
Cautiously, Sammie opened one eye, soon followed by the other when she saw what lay, waiting for them, on the sandy shore. What looked like your average transport crates, had been busted open to revel golden jewels and treasure beyond Sammie's imagination. In her awe, she very nearly let go of Mouth but luckily her grabbed her hands, which were around his waist, and made sure she was gripping tighter before swimming towards the shore. As the water got shallower, Sammie dropped her legs from around Mouth and walked the rest of the way by herself.  
  
"Hey, Sammie?" Called Mikey as he waded through the waters.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Race ya'." He smirked before the pair of them took off, as fast as the water around their legs would let them, towards the treasure of Cortez.  
  
They reached the first crate in unison and collapsed onto the sand beside it, waiting for the other to catch up.  
  
"So, looks like your gonna have to kiss Mouth, huh?" Commented Mikey, pulling a pearl necklace from the crate and twirling it in his fingers.  
  
"How do you...You know what, I don't even want to know." Sammie said grumpily admiring a handful of jewels.  
  
"He's not doing it for a joke you know. He does like you, and I can tell you like him." Mikey whispered hurriedly as the rest of the group arrived to sit beside them, thoroughly exhausted.

After a 10 minute break, Data ran off up the shore to start filling his pockets with all the treasure he could manage. The rest of the group followed suit, whilst Sammie stayed at the crate she was sat beside, pulling our tiaras and jewelery amongst other things that she had no idea what they were but by the looks of them, they were worth alot. It wasn't until she heard an attention seeking cough behind her that she realized she wasn't alone. She turned and saw that Mouth was still sat in the sand. Sammie couldn't help but think, that with his wet hair hanging into his dark brown eyes, his signature smirk that had a hint of shyness in it, that Mouth was actually kinda cute.  
  
"What's up Mouth?" She asked turning back to the crate so he couldn't see her blush at her own thoughts.  
  
"Well, you didn't drown and we found the treasure."  
  
"So you want you kiss?" Sammie turned back Mouth, a smirk now on her own lips. Mouth nodded. "OK." Sammie moved over so she was stood infront of Mouth as he climbed to his feet. She leant forward, closer to his lips, before standing on tiptoe and pressing a kiss to his forehead. Mouth stared at her, the look of a confused puppy on his face, "You didn't say where I had to kiss you, dumb ass." Sammie ran off to find Stef, giggling like a lunatic.

Once everyone was full of as much treasure as they could hold, Mikey opened up the map to find the exit, which was a hole half way up the cave wall, half way across the lagoon. Making sure non of the treasure could fall out of any pockets, the gang waded their way back to the hole. Luckily the water beneath the hole was only waist high, so Sammie didn't need to hold onto anybody. Brand climbed up first before hoisting everybody else up, which turned out to be the easiest thing they'd done since they set off on their adventure. Once they got outside, they found themselves to be far, far down the beach, just outside of town. Mouth, who was in a bad mood for not receiving the kiss he was expecting, stayed behind the group as they trudged their way back to Astoria.  
  
"Hey, Mouth." Smiled Stef, slowing down to walk beside him. He grunted in response. "What's up?" No reply. "I'm gonna take a wild guess and say this has something to do with Sammie, am I right." Mouth glared at her, but kept quiet. "Mouth, if there's one thing a girl loves, it's being told that someone cares about them. So, go tell her you like her rather than making childish deals." Stef wondered off to walk with Chunk, comparing treasure as Mouth stared at the back of Sammie's purple hair. He stopped to pick up a pebble, before throwing it so it hit her shoulder. Sammie turned and saw Mouth gesture for her to wait for him. She stopped walking, letting the rest of the group pass her as the wind blew harshly against her wet clothes, making her shiver.  
  
"What's up?" She asked as Mouth finally reached her. He waited until the rest of the group were well out of ear shot before continuing to walk.  
  
"I, uh...I have to tell you something." He mumbled. He didn't know what was wrong with him, he'd never been at a loss for words before.  
  
"OK."  
  
"Well...I uh..." He coughed and took a deep breath. "Ikindalikeyoulikealot." He burst, looking down at his shoes.  
  
"You, what?" Frowned Sammie.  
  
"I like you...alot." Mouth mumbled, kicking up some of the sand.  
  
"Wow." Sammie found herself grinning as a faint blush crept onto her cheeks. She'd made Mouth less...mouth. "I, erm...like you too Mouth." She added when he continued to stare at his feet. His head snapped up to look at her. Slowly, his smirk found it's way back onto his features and he checked to make sure no one was watching before taking Sammie hands in his and pressing his lips firmly to hers.  
  
"Wow." Sammie breathed again when they pulled apart.  
  
"Yeah." Agreed Mouth. "Wow."


	9. Back For Good

**Title -** _The Treasure Of Cortez_  
 **Chapter Title -** _Back For Good_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Adventure_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own The Goonies in anyway, shape or form. I only own the plot for this fic and my original characters._

* * *

"What, slow down. Can you please just-"  
  
"QUIET!" Shouted Brand causing the rest of the babbling gang to shut up. Brand and Mikey's mouther smiled.  
  
"Thank you Brand, Now, just one of you, tell me what happened." She was sat beside her husband on the sofa, watching TV nice and relaxed when the wet and dirty group burst into the house, each shouting over each other to be the first to tell of their most recent adventure. Sammie stepped to the front of the group, pushing her damp, purple hair away from her eyes.  
  
"Y'know I was staying here because mum and dad were having money problems? Well, Mikey found another map and thought maybe, if we found some more treasure then we could help mum and dad out. Well, we found it." Sammie dug a hand in one of her pockets and pulled out a fistful of jewels and pearl necklaces. gasped as her husband sat bolt upright.  
  
"I wish you'd have told us the truth." Frowned but she couldn't keep the smile from her face.  
  
"Stop your parents money troubles...you could stop 50 families money troubles with all of this!" Beamed as everybody emptied out their loot onto the coffee table.  
  
"I'm gonna go call my mum." Smiled Sammie running off into the kitchen to use the phone in private.

Her mother picked up on the third ring.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Mum, it's me!"  
  
"Sammie? What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. Mum you're not gonna believe this but..." Sammie went on to tell her mother everything that had happened since she arrived in Astoria.  
  
"Oh honey that's great news! You can come home sooner than expected then." Her mothers words his Sammie like a slap. She hadn't thought about returning home. She may have only been in Astoria for two days but she knew if she went back to England, she'd miss everyone more than ever. Going home had never bothered her before because she never spoke to anybody anyway but now that she was able to open up and join in with the fun...going home would mean missing out. And then there was Mouth. The guy she'd just given her first kiss to.  
  
"You still there sweetie?"  
  
"Uh...yeah. Mum listen, why don't you come over to Astoria?"  
  
"Oh you know we would if we could, but your father and I have to work."  
  
"No I mean like perm-"  
  
"Sorry honey, i have to go. I'll call and book you flight back and then let you know OK. Bye."  
  
"Uh..bye."

Sammie went back into the living room where everybody was in high spirits. Mrs Walsh noticed Sammie's sudden change in mood and swiftly stood and pulled her back into the kitchen.  
  
"What's Wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. I just forgot I'd have to go home."  
  
"Oh, honey." She pulled Sammie into a hug. "I'm sure you'll be able to come back and visit. Don't worry about it."  
  
Sammie put on her best brave face and pulled away from the older woman. "I'll be fine. Thanks." She lied and moved back into the living room.  
  
She sat down beside Mouth on the floor. "I have to go home." She whispered to him. Immediately his smile fell from his lips and he stared seriously at her. "I don't want to but my parents..." She trailed off. "I'll come back. I promise." She grasped Mouth's hand and he too, forced a fake smile and continued with their conversation of the trip, neither as enthusiastic as before.

* * *

Sammie left for England a day later and the whole gang went to the airport to say goodbye. She and Mouth shared a long hug before she left him behind, along with the rest of her family and friends. She couldn't do anything but sit and stare at the seat in front of her on the flight. She tried to read but couldn't concentrate and ended up reading the same sentence eight times. She tried to listen to her ipod but found it pointless because she wasn't truly listening. She tried to do some sketching but every doodle ended up as one of the gang back in Astoria. She even tried to sleep but ended up fidgeting to the point of making the person in the seat beside her ask her to keep still. So all she could do was sit and stare at the blank grey seat in front of her, thinking of what she could do if she were still in the Walsh household. All of the treasure had been sent via mail to Sammie's house and should arrive in a day or two. Part of Sammie wondered what would've happened if they'd never found the treasure but realized without it, she and her family would still be broke.  
  
Eventually she landed in Hethrow airport in London and got off the plane with shaky legs. Her parents were waiting for her by the baggage claim, and engulfed her in warm hugs when she arrived beside them. They drove home, her parents in high spirits and Sammie occasionally dropping hints that she'd rather be elsewhere.

* * *

The treasure arrived two days later than Sammie and her parents were quick to get it valued and sold, leaving them a great deal better off. Even the increase in her pocket money didn't cheer Sammie up. It wasn't until three weeks later that her parents noticed the extended misery their daughter was experiencing.  
  
"I thought at first she just missed Mikey and Brand but it's been three weeks, Dave. Somethings up with her." Said April, Sammie's mother after she walked past the living room and saw her daughter laying on the sofa, staring at the blank TV screen.  
  
"Well what should we do?" Asked her father, Dave over a cup of tea.  
  
"Well, when she called me to tell me about the treasure, she asked me to go to Astoria. I think she meant move there. So..." She opened up her laptop which was on standby an opened up a web page. "I've been doing some hunting."  
  
Dave leant forward over the kitchen table to inspect the laptop screen. "You're being serious aren't you?" April nodded. "Well, I don't see why it should be a problem." He smiled.

* * *

Another month later and Sammie, who had recently re-dyed her hair an emerald green colour that faded into a lighter green at the tips, was back on a plane only this time, a huge grin refused to leave her lips. She hadn't called to tell the gang that her parents had bought a house 3 blocks away from Mikey's. The only people that knew were Mr and Mrs Walsh who had agreed to say nothing.  
  
The Hunter family arrived in Astoria at 12:30 on a Saturday morning. It had been exactly one month, 3 weeks and 3 days since Sammie had been here and yet it felt to her as though she been away for years. All of their belongings had been delivered to their new house that morning. ( Mr Walsh had agreed to be there to let the moving men in.) Sammie picked her bedroom and restlessly looked around the rest of the house before she gave in and asked if she could go to Mikey's.  
  
"Go on, then. Tell your Aunt and Uncle we'll come by later."  
  
Sammie was already out the door before her dad could finish his sentence. She took a wrong turning and had to double back on her self before she finally arrived outside the familiar household. She didn't shout to get anyone to open the fence. She didn't even stop running. She jumped onto the stump by the gate and leapt over the fence, landing hazardously by a garden gnome. Once she straightened up she bolted up the steps and across the porch until she could pound on the front door.  
  
"Mikey, answer the door!" She heard Mrs Walsh call. Sammie could hear the smile in her voice.  
  
"Why can't Brand get it?"  
  
"Fine. Brand get the door."  
  
"No! Mikey she asked you first!"  
  
"God! I'll get it." Footsteps followed and Sammie could barely stand still until Stef opened the front door.  
  
"Oh my-" Stef started.  
  
"GOD!" Squealed Andy arriving behind her. The blonde and the brunette rushed forward to envelope Sammie in a bone crushing hug whilst she could just make out everybody else's voices.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"I don't know, I can't see. Data can you?"  
  
"No. Wait! Green hair?"  
  
"Green hair. Data don't be an idiot nobody has-"  
  
Stef and Andy stood back and let the boys see the new arrival. Mikey and Data stood open mouthed as Chunk started to speak.  
  
"Sa-" He was cut off however when Brand clapped a hand over his mouth. He smiled at Sammie before looking at Mikey and nodding his head inside the room.  
  
"Hey, Mouth. You gonna come say hi." Asked Mikey, an amused grin on his face. There was no answer. "You know you're being really selfish, Mouth!"  
  
"Shut up, Mikey!"  
  
"Fine, don't say hi, it's your loss."  
  
There was still no answer but Sammie could hear angry footsteps coming towards the door. "Alright, I'll say hi, then I'm going home." Mouth arrived in the doorway, a scowl on his face. His dark eyes landed on Sammie and she smiled gently. She barely had time to register what was happening before, once again, arms were around her and she could only just breathe. She wrapped her arms around Mouth, ignoring the lack of breath and buried her face into the crook of his neck.  
  
"Well thank god for that, he's been miserable since you left." Came Chunk's voice.  
  
"Shut up, Chunk." Mouth shouted but there was a trace of humor in his voice. Just before he pulled away from Sammie, she could've sworn he whispered 'I missed you'. "What are you doing back?" He asked.  
  
"Mum and dad bought a house 3 block from here."  
  
There was a moment of silence before a chorus of screams and yells erupted. Mouth pulled her back into a hug and Sammie took the moment to whisper back, "I missed you too," before kissing his neck and pushing her was into the house. She gave her dad's message before the gang left for the beach to hang out.  
Mouth and Sammie kept to the back of the group, hand in hand. "So, you're definitely not leaving again?" Mouth asked.  
  
"Definitely. I'm back for good."  
  
Mouth grinned and kissed her cheek. "Good."


End file.
